sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces: The Final Battle is an upcoming platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sonic Team, Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail, published by Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment and distributed by Activision for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. First announced as Project Sonic 2017 in July 2016, the game is scheduled for a worldwide release in late 2017. Premise Like Sonic Generations, the game will contain two variants of Sonic the Hedgehog: Classic Sonic, the design featured more prominently in Sega's ''Sonic'' games for the Sega Genesis, as well as the new characters Modern Sonic Sr II, Cynder Jr, Mega Man X, Zero and Ultraman Orb. In the game's story which takes place after the events of Sonic Boom & BlazBlue: Central Fiction. Other characters, such as Knuckles, Amy and the Chaotix, will make non-playable appearances in supporting roles, offering support and advice to Sonic via radio communication. Sonic Forces features similar gameplay to that of Sonic Generations: Modern Sonic (as Sonic Sr II)'s stages are based around three-dimensional movement like that of Sonic Unleashed and Sonic Colors, with Sonic Sr II capable of using techniques such as boosting and the homing attack. However, Classic Sonic's gameplay has yet to be revealed by Sega and Activision and is implied to be slightly different from his original strictly 2D style from Sonic Generations. Sega and Activision has also confirmed the presence of a third playable character with their own unique gameplay style. Plot Game's story The game begins in the flashback when Hades Izanami was remerged with Noel Vermillion to become Saya again with the help of Zero, Ragna, Nine and the redeemed Sonic Jr (shortly before his death), Sigma corrupted by the disappearance of Hades Izanami and launched the missiles in New York City, United States which began the Maverick Wars. After the spent years of fighting, the Maverick Hunters X and Zero defeated Sigma many times until X created Mother Elf to delete Maverick Virus which end the Maverick Wars. After the Maverick Wars ended, Dr. Isaak Weil stole both Mother Elf (which turned to Dark Elf) and the original body of Zero (which created Omega) to begin the Elf Wars while Luna Ciel created the New Body for Zero to help X defeat Omega to end the Elf Wars. ''Freedom Planet'' DLC After X and Zero defeating Omega which ended the Elf Wars and X (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) sealed Dark Elf in New York City, Zero (voiced by Matthew Mercer) (who is awakened by Ciel (voiced by Brie Larson) and helps to overthrow Lord Brevon (voiced by Patrick Seitz and end his reign of terror), Sash Lilac (voiced by Alicia Silverstone) and Carol Tea (voiced by Nika Futterman) along with Cynder Jr (voiced by Anais Fairweather) and Sonic Sr II (voiced by Milo Gibson) as well as his friends Tails Jr (also voiced by Fairweather), Knuckles Jr (voiced by Ogie Banks), Amy Jr (voiced by Eden Riegel), Terrador, Cyril (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) and Volteer (voiced by Travis Willingham) rescue a duck-billed creature named Torque (also voiced by Lowenthal) after his spacecraft crash lands in New York City. At Torque's request, the three set out to protect a powerful relic called the Kingdom Stone. This involves them in a conflict between three nations on their planet: North Korea, a country militarized by its new dictator, Dail (also voiced by Mercer); Japan, led by the wealth-obsessed Mayor Zao (voiced by Steve Blum); and South Korea, whose Royal Magister (voiced by George Clooney) is unprepared for war. Lilac and Carol rush to the Kingdom Stone's shrine but are waylaid by the South Korean officers General Gong (voiced by Neil deGrasse Tyson) of and Neera Li (also voiced by Futterman), who doubt that the Stone is threatened. The protagonists arrive just as the Stone is stolen by Spade (also voiced by Craig Smith), a henchman of Zao, but not before Shadow Jr (voiced by Robbie Daymond) and Rouge Jr (voiced by Saffron Burrows) defeats Spade which forces him to retreat to North Korea. After the shrine collapses, Carol is separated from Lilac, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II and pinned by rubble, but she is saved by the timid basset hound Milla Basset (also voiced by Larson). That night, Torque tells Lilac, Carol, Milla, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II that he is an alien sent to apprehend the intergalactic warlord Arktivus Brevon, whose spacecraft wrecked on Planet Earth. Brevon has invaded North Korea, murdered its dictator (also voiced by Willingham), and brainwashed Dail to be his servant. He intends to steal the Stone to power his ship. The protagonists decide to reclaim the Stone from Zao, but they are accosted en route by Spade (who followed by Shadow Jr and Rouge Jr) and by Brevon's assistant Serpentine (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes). The delays give Dail and Brevon's forces time to steal the relic. Afterwards, Zao sends the protagonists as emissaries to South Korea to discuss an alliance with United States and NATO against North Korea. They are detained by President Magister upon their arrival, as Neera blames them for the Stone's original disappearance except Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II refuses to blame and escapes back to United States. Torque is acquitted when Lilac falsely pleads guilty. She, Carol, and Milla quickly break out of jail to reunite with Torque, only to see him captured by Brevon, Serpentine, Dr. Isaak Weil (also voiced by Downes), Copy X (voiced by Ashley Johnson) and Omega (voiced by Mathew St. Patrick). Carol quarrels with Lilac and storms off. Feeling guilty, Lilac sends Milla to find her and then goes to the New York City (which is later rebuilt) to find and awaken Mega Man X and tells him to save Torque from Brevon's nearby base in Paris, but she is captured and tortured by Brevon (who later kills Mega Man X and releases the Dark Elf). Meanwhile, Carol, Milla, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II ally with Spade to storm the base, where they rescue Torque and Lilac. However, they are all separated in the ensuing conflict. Neera finds Lilac before she was confronted by Sonic Sr II and Cynder Jr who reveals that Lilac is not guilty and told Neera to release her in which she accepts it and they went to Seoul, where South Korean President Magister determines that she is innocent in which Sonic Sr II's right about the spirits of Sonic Sr (voiced by Troy Baker) and Cynder (voiced by Laura Bailey) and tells Chronicler Ignitus (voiced by Gary Oldman) to reveal that Zao is challenging North Korea for the Stone. Lilac, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II rejoins her friends along with Zero and convinces South Korea and Japan to unite with United States and NATO against Dail and Brevon's army along with North Koreans. During the battle, Brevon (who later revived Omega) announces that his ship is repaired, and Lilac, Milla, Carol, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II board it. The team combats Brevon's minions, including a mutated Serpentine along with Copy X (which is killed by Sonic Sr II) and later Omega Zero (in which he was defeated by Zero with the help of Harpuia (voiced by Christian Slater), Fefnir (voiced by Forest Whitaker) and Leviathan (also voiced by Silverstone) and later frees Mother Elf (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) from Dr. Weil) while Cynder Jr saves Dail by freeing him from brainwashed and helps them to defeat Lord Brevon so Dail became the first North Korean President when the North Koreans became an ally after they betray Lord Brevon when North Korea had a change of heart. Brevon and Dr. Isaak Weik captures Milla and turns her into a grotesque monster that attacks the other protagonists, who are forced to render her unconscious when Phantom (voiced by Arnold Schwarzengger) sacrificed himself to calm Millia down with the help of the spirits Sonic Jr (also voiced by Baker) and Gemini Sunrise (also voiced by Wahlgren). Enraged, Lilac, Carol, Zero, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II attack and defeat Brevon (which is later killed by Zero thus avenging both North Korean dictator and Mega Man X) and Dr. Isaak Weil, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process when Zero sacrificed himself to save Lilac, Cynder Jr and Sonic Sr II to safety and later taking Dr. Isaak Weil along with the Space Station with him. Shortly after the battle, Milla awakens in a medical tent in Alaskan Snowfields and sees the sky lit up by swirling, crystalline energy released from the Kingdom Stone. The three kingdoms resolve to harness the Stone's power and share it equally, thereby bringing an end to the war. Torque says goodbye to Lilac, Carol, Milla and Cynder Jr except Sonic Sr II (who went and told Ciel that Zero didn't make it before going to New York Central Park to see the statue of Zero) and returns to space. In the post-credits scene, Sonic Sr II and Ciel went to the statue of Zero in New York Central Park to mourn him. Sonic Sr II told Ciel that Zero's sacrifice isn't for nothing, she stands up and expresses her faith in Zero, and the hope that he'll return someday. In Arizona, Zero's helmet as it lays shattered on the ground along with various other metal pieces. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II (Modern, as Sonic Sr II) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) *Cynder Jr *Miles "Tails Jr" Prower II *Knuckles the Echidna Jr *Amy Rose Jr *Gemini Sunrise Jr *Sticks the Badger Jr *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr II *Shadow the Hedgehog Jr *Blaze the Cat Jr *Silver the Hedgehog Jr *Rouge the Bat Jr *Epsio the Chameleon Jr *Charmy Bee Jr *Vector the Crocodile Jr *Chronicler Ignitus the Fire Guardian Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog Sr (as the Spirit) *Cynder the Black Dragoness (as the Spirit) *Terrador the Earth Guardian Dragon *Volteer the Lightning Guardian Dragon *Cyril the Ice Guardian Dragon *Sonic the Hedgehog Jr/New Darth Vader (Flashback, as New Vader/as the Spirit, as Sonic Jr) *Gemini Sunrise (as the Spirit) *Miles "Tails" Prower (as the Spirit) *Knuckles the Echidna (as the Spirit) *Amy Rose (as the Spirit) *Shadow the Hedgehog (as the Spirit) *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Marine the Racoon *E-123 Omega *Epsio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Tikal the Echidna *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-123 Omega *E-102 Gamma *Yoda (as the Spirit) *Shinjiro Taiga (Flashbacks) *Cheiron Archer (Flashbacks) *Rosita Aries (Flashbacks) *Diane Caprice (Flashbacks) *Subaru Kujo (Flashbacks) *Mifune (Flashbacks) *Ratchet Altair (Flashbacks) *Mr. Sunnyside (Flashbacks) *Sir Lancelot/Clone Shadow *Sir Gawain/Clone Knuckles *Sir Percival/Clone Blaze *Sir Lamorak/Clone Jet *Sir Galahad/Clone Silver *Blacksmith/Clone Tails *Lady Nimue/Clone Amy *Ragna the Bloodedge *Jin Kisaragi *Noel Vermillion/Saya *Mega Man (cameo) *Protoman (cameo) *Bass (cameo) *Mega Man X (MMX and MMZ) *Zero (MMX and MMZ) *Axl *Alia *Signas *Pallette *Layer *Douglas *Iris (Flashback, as the Spirit) *Luna Ciel *Sage Harpuia *Fighting Fefnir *Fairy Leviathan *Hidden Phantom *Milla Basset *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Commander Torque *Royal Magister *General Gong *Neera Li *Ultraman Orb *Ultraman X *Mirror Knight *Glen Fire *Jean-Bot *Jean Nine *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman *Metal Sonic/Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic *Ultraman Belial *Unidentified Death Egg Robot-based mechs *Tsurugi Demaaga *Chaos Fire Golza *Chaos Antlar *Hades Izanami/Saya (Flashback) *Sigma *Lumine *Vile *Dr. Wily (as the Spirit) *Dr. Isaak Weil *Omega *Copy X *Dictator/President Dail *Dictator of North Korean *Arktivus Brevon *Spade *Mayor Zao *Torque *Serpentine Voice cast *Adult Sonic Jr II - Hayden Christensen *Adult Sonic Sr II - Milo Gibson *Ignitus Jr - Mark Hamill *Adult Gemini Jr - Alexis Tipton *Adult Knuckles Jr - Ogie Banks *Adult Tails Jr, Adult Cynder Jr - Anais Fairweather *Adult Shadow Jr - Robbie Daymond *Adult Sticks Jr - Laura Faye Smith *Adult Rouge Jr - Saffron Burrows *Adult Silver Jr - Oscar Isaac *Adult Blaze Jr, Young Anri Yoshino - Scarlett Johansson *Alia, Chaos Antlar - Lupita Nyong'o *Signas, New Darth Vader - James Earl Jones *Hades Izanami - Helena Bonham Carter *Yoda, Adult Danny Jackson Jr - Frank Oz *Classic Sonic - Robbie Daymond *Classic Tails, Adult Charmy Jr - Gwendoline Yeo *Classic Knuckles - Bryce Papenbrook *Classic Amy - Cristian Vee *Robot Dr. Eggman - Stanley Tucci *Classic Dr. Eggman - Tom Hiddleston *Old Espio - Harrison Ford *Old Charmy - Carrie Fisher / Emma Thompson (replacing Fisher after her death) *Old Vector, Chaos Fire Golza - Keegan-Michael Key *Old Rouge, Old Amy - Frances McDormand *Old Blaze - Miriam Margolyes *Old Silver - Ben Kingsley *Old Shadow, Ultraman Nexus - Tony Amendola *Tikal the Echidna, Copy X - Ashley Johnson *E-123 Omega, Adult Vector Jr., Metal Sonic - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *E-102 Gamma, Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic - Jason Momoa *Chaos/Perfect Chaos, Young Dr. Isaak Weil - Benedict Cumberbatch *Ultraman Belial - Kevin Grevioux *Old Copy Dr. Eggman - Louis Gossett Jr. *Adult Copy Sonic - Mark Wahlberg *Old Copy Sonic, Ultraman Max - Paul Giamatti *Sparx Jr, Adult Espio Jr - Will Smith *Old Sparx - Wayne Brady *Young Sparx, Ultraman Cosmos - Andrew Garfield *Young Silver - Will Friedle *Young Blaze - Audrey Wasilewski *Young Rouge - Karen Strassman *Young Shadow - Johnny Yong Bosch *Young Espio, Young Sonic Jr II - Matthew Mercer *Young Charmy - Jadon Sand *Young Vector - Maurice LaMarche *Sir Lancelot/Clone Shadow - Lance Henriksen *Sir Gawain/Clone Knuckles, Adult Danny Jackson, D-Fekt - Christopher McDonald *Sir Percival/Clone Blaze - Sarah Michelle Gellar *Sir Lamorak/Clone Jet - David Tennant *Sir Galahad/Clone Silver - John Hurt / Keanu Reeves (replacing Hurt after his death) *Blacksmith/Clone Tails, Iris - Dakota Fanning *Lady Nimue/Clone Amy - Reese Witherspoon *Caliburn/Excalibur, President Gerald Ford - Patrick Warburton *Vice President Xander Bradley, Old Shinjiro Taiga - Christopher Walken *Camilla Blakeslee, Adult Cheiron Archer - Susanne Blakeslee *Leo Kennedy, Young Sonic Jr. - Tom Holland *Elise Winter, Young Gemini Sunrise - Taylor Louderman *Prime Minister Ryoma Watanabe, Mega Man X - Benjamin Bratt *Hinoka Marshall - Allison Williams *Takumi Perlman, Protoman - Tony Goldwyn *Scarlett Griffin - Rosario Dawson *Princess Azura Panettiere, Old Charmy - Rena Strober *Secretary of Defense Guntar Houseman, Sigma - Malcolm-Jamal Warner *Ultraman Zero/Ultimate Zero - Kiefer Sutherland *Chronicler Ignitus - Gary Oldman *Nick Fury, Rafiki - Samuel L. Jackson *Agent Maria Hill - Cobie Smulders *Mufasa's Spirit, US Army General - Gary Anthony Williams *SHIELD Announcer - Gerald C. Rivers *Old Sonic Jr/King Arthur - Kevin Costner *Old Gemini Sunrise - Glenn Close *Old Knuckles - Danny Glover *Old Tails, Young Carol Tea - Alyssa Milano *Old Sticks, Young Danny Jackson Jr - Anne Hathaway *Old Amy - Ginnifer Goodwin *Young Sonic Jr II, Young Sonic Jr - Raymond Ochoa *Young Sticks Jr - Alyson Stoner *Mikoto Marshall - Maria Canals-Barrera *Old Sonic Sr - Barry Bostwick *Old Cynder - Jennifer Love Hewitt *Adult Sonic Jr, Mega Man - Jonathan Taylor Thomas *Adult Shinjiro Taiga - Neil Patrick Harris *Adult Cheiron Archer - Vanessa L. Williams *Young Rosita Aries - Alison Brie *Young Diana Caprice, Adult Anri Yoshino - Mae Whitman *Adult Subaru Kujo - Kristen Bell *Mr. Sunnyside, Ultraman Mebius - Rob Lowe *Adult Ratchet Altair - Gabrielle Union *Adult Cherry Cocker - Catherine O'Hara *Mr. Wong, Bass - Nick Offerman *Adult Tails, Old Ratchet Altair - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Adult Sticks, Old Cherry Cocker - Bryce Dallas Howard *Ragna the Bloodedge, FBI Agent Leader - Laurence Fishburne *Mega Man X - Benjamin Bratt *Zero (Mega Man X) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Zero (Mega Man Zero) - Christian Bale Special Guest Voices The game includes the special guest voices includes: *George Clooney - Ultraman, The Royal Magister *Patrick Stewart - Ultraman Tiga *LeVar Burton - Demaaga/Tsurugi Demaaga, Maga-Demaaga *Hayden Panettiere - Noel Vermillion/Saya *Mathew St. Patrick - Omega, Young Copy Dr. Eggman *Christian Slater - Sage Harpuia, Red *Forest Whitaker - Fighting Fefnir, Livesaver *Alicia Silverstone - Fairy Leviathan, Adult Sash Lilac *Arnold Schwarzenegger - Hidden Phantom *John Goodman - Yuichi Kayama, Dark Ring Announcer, Maga-King Ghidorah *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - White Turtlez, Jonathan Carnahan, Zootopia Announcer *Will Arnett - Batman/Bruce Wayne, Excalibur Batman]] *Dan Aykroyd - NYC Taxi Driver/Cabbie, GC Security Guards *Sean Astin - Vile, Capsule Announcer *Brendan Fraser - Oscar Dragonia/Hyanoa the Empyrean *Miley Cyrus - Young Luna Ciel *Brie Larson - Adult Luna Ciel, Adult Milla Bassett *Ed Begley Jr. - Ed Mulgrave Jr., NYC Tour Guide *James Belushi - Benny, Chug, Mr. Ray, The Penguin *Beau Billingslea - Blade Ranger, Planes Announcer, Jean the Potter *Mariah Carey - Mayor McCaskill of Gotham City *Helena Bonham Carter - Seres/Celica, Narrator (Beauty and the Beast) *Michael Cera - Nightwing/Robin/Dick Grayson *Max Charles - Alex O'Connell, Young Prince Adam *Rosario Dawson - Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Christopher Eccelston - Artorius Collbrande *Idris Elba - Shere Khan, Fluke, Monsieur Jean Potts *Giancarlo Esposito - Akela, Leadbottom *Jesse Tyler Ferguson - Shangri Llama, Maru *Ralph Fiennes - Alfred Pennyworth *Zach Galifianakis - The Joker, GC Announcer *Mark Hamill - Buck, Robo Buck, Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Jessie J - Brooke, Lil' Dipper *Scarlett Johansson - Kaa, Gertie, Bienfu *Leslie Jones - Patty Tolan, Reporter Rippa *Ben Kingsley - Bagheera, Harvey, Commissioner James Gordon *Frank Langella - Melchior/Emuacia the Empyrean *Angela Lansbury - Phyllis, Arkham Asylum Scientists *Queen Latifah - Ellie, Fox 5 News Anchor #1 *Denis Leary - Diego, Owl, Captain Dale *John Leguizamo - Sid, Steve, Gotham City Reporter #3 *Jennifer Lopez - Shira, Mrs. Brisby *Dakin Matthews - King William, Scraw, GCPD Officers *Gugu Mbatha-Raw - Plumette, Party Announcer *Audra McDonald - Madame de Garderobe, GCPD Officers *Ian McKellen - Cogsworth, Kraken *Kate McKinnion - Jullian Holtzmann, Wife Fish *Kate Micucci - Laphicet / Number 2, Debuntate *Bill Murrray - Baloo, Charlie, Martin Heiss *Lupita Nyong'o - Raksha, Mrs. Fitzgibbons *Ed O'Neill - Hank, Penguin MC *Kaitlyn Olson - Destiny, Desk Clark *Haley Joel Osment - Eizen (Archive Footage) *Josh Peck - Eddie, Ryan, Young Wolf *Ron Perlman - Jenner, Farmer Fitzgibbons, Man-Bat *Hayden Rolence - Nemo, Christopher Robin *Ray Romano - Manny, Drip, Agent Smith *Sean William Scott - Crash, Martin, Daveks *William Shatner - Kazar, Concierge, Fortress of Solitude Announcer *Jenny Slate - Harley Quinn/Dr. Harleen Quinzel *Brittany Snow - Adult Velvet Crowe, Grimoirh *Dan Stevens - Beast/Adult Prince Adam *David Ogden Stiers - Brent Mustangburer, Gotham City Reporter #1 *Wes Studi - Windlifter, Eeyore, Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Kiefer Sutherland - Adult Samson, Charlie, GCPD Police Captain *Wanda Sykes - Granny, Wife Fish *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Rokurou Rangetsu *Neil deGrasse Tyson - Neil deBuck Weasel, Arkham Asylum Scientist *Christopher Walken - King Louie, Mayor Bradley *Emma Watson - Adult Belle, GC Scientists *Sigourney Weaver - Jenny, Rebecca Gorin, Sigourney Weaver *Chris Wedge - Scrat, Eze, Velociraptors *Kristen Wiig - Erin Gilbert, Chief O'Hara *Billy Dee Williams - Two-Face/Harvey Dent, GC Security Guards *Reese Witherspoon - Eleanor Hume, Belle's Mother Development The game was announced at Sega, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Sierra Entertainment's 25th anniversary of the series at San Diego Comic-Con on July 22, 2016, where it was announced alongside Sonic Mania. The game will be developed by Sonic Team, the same team that had previously developed Sonic Colors and Sonic Generations as well as the co-developers Rocksteady Studios and GalaxyTrail, and will be headed by Sonic series veteran Takashi Iizuka as well as the producer Kathleen Kennedy and director and co-producer J. J. Abrams. The presence of both Classic and Modern Sonic lead some journalists to believe it was a Sonic Generations 2, but Iizuka confirmed that it was not a sequel, but a new, stand-alone title. The game will be released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One in late 2017. The game's soundtrack is being composed by Michael Giacchino, Rupert Gregson-Williams and John Debney with the songs of Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager and Heitor Pereira. Reception The International Business Times praised Sega's approach of announcing and releasing the duo of Sonic Forces and Sonic Mania in the same year, stating that catering to the new fans with Forces while catering to the old-school fans with Mania could help repair the series's poor reputation with more recent releases, and in turn lead to a "Sonic renaissance". Videos Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2017 Category:Sega video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Platform games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:GalaxyTrail games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Musicals by Heitor Pereira, Burt Bacharach and Carole Bayer Sager Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:Film scores by Rupert Gregson-Williams Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Films directed by J. J. Abrams Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams